


its not my fault you don’t like girls

by gentlewaltz



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fuck this scene makes me so sad, M/M, i rewrote it so mike isnt an ass, mention of period typical homophobia, mike apologizes, will is already out to mike, will is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewaltz/pseuds/gentlewaltz
Summary: mike apologizes to will





	its not my fault you don’t like girls

“It’s not my fault you don’t like girls!”

Only the heavy rain was heard. It slapped the pavement in such malevolent ways, only fuelling Will’s frustration. 

“So what?” Will stomped, “Are you gonna call me a ‘queer’ or a ‘fairy’ too? Like everyone else?”

Mike was at a loss for words. He’d never seen Will this upset. God, he wished he’d never seen Will this upset. 

“Will, I...”

Mike hesitated as he seen the upset look on Will’s face. His eyes were empty, his cheeks a fiery red. Mike took a nervous glance at his shoes as he was trying to think of what to say. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that,” Mike explained, letting his voice grow soft. 

“Then how did you mean it?”

The rain started to slow. It began to grow soft, too. 

“I meant that you don’t have a girlfriend like the rest of us, so you don’t really get what its like to be in a relationship yet. I swear I didn’t mean it any other way, definitely not in a bad way. And I’m sorry. I wish you could know what its like and I wish society wasn’t so hard on boys who don’t like girls. I really am sorry, Will.”

Will was shocked. He hadn’t expected Mike to apologize so thoroughly, or even at all. He thought Mike wouldn’t say anything and he’d leave. 

“Oh,” Will mumbled, “Its okay. I guess I shouldn’t have been so hard on you for not playing D&D. I guess it wasn’t really the right time.”

Mike nodded. 

“But! We’re still gonna play. When we all want to, with Dustin,” Will smiled. 

“Yeah, with Dustin,” Mike agreed with a small grin. 

The rain eventually came to a stop. Clouds still covered the sky, but it wasn’t so dark. The grey atmosphere was less intimidating, and it felt cozy. 

“Well, I guess I’ll go. See you later, Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i wrote this pretty quick, leave feedback or a kudos🥺


End file.
